


Christmas with Jack and Gabe

by Nazlando



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazlando/pseuds/Nazlando
Summary: Gabe tries to get Jack into the Christmas spirit!





	Christmas with Jack and Gabe

'Merry fucking Christmas you asshole!' Gabe growled

He slammed Jack against the wall with so much force Jack felt a jolt of pain race through his head.  
Gabe had had enough of Jack's moping. Throughout the build up to Christmas Jack had constantly resented any motion from Gabe to enjoy the upcoming holiday, and now that it was Christmas Eve and the day was practically on top of them Gabe would take matters in his own hands and force Jack to enjoy himself. He had dealt with grumpy Jack before, this wasn't new but Gabe intended to spend a relatively chill and happy time with Jack and enjoy some rare time off together. Jack was never the type to seriously enjoy Christmas, most years Gabe had found some way to encourage him to be on board with the festivities, but this year nothing seemed to cheer Jack up. 

So this year Gabe tried a more direct approach, one that Jack generally always reacted very well to.  
'What you gonna do Gabe? I don't like Christmas, never have, you can't make me enjoy it!'  
'No but I can make you enjoy something else.'  
With that Gabe dropped to his knees with the hope that Jack would stay where he is and not wriggle out of the way the moment he lifted the pressure off Jacks shoulders. Luckily Jack did stay in place, most likely realising the treat he was in for very soon.

Gabe made short work of taking Jacks member out from his cargo trousers, it was mostly hard already, Gabe guessed this was from the aggressive manner he had shoved Jack against the wall, Jack did always like it rough.Gabe looked up at Jack who was watching him very closely, Gabe took this as a sign that if he hesitated too much Jack would decide he wasn't going to stick around for long and just take care of himself in the shower without the need for his partner. With this in mind Gabe delved in and took Jacks member into his mouth, he started off just licking the head and letting himself bob up and down slowly, but once Jack was completely hard Gabe started taking more of him in, taking in most of his member that he could without much difficulty. Gabe kept a rhythm of up and down and threw in some licks and kisses too. Gabe kept going until there were clear pleasurable noises coming from Jack, these noises were a cross between a growl and a purr and turned Gabe on greatly to know that he was the reason for such pleasure coursing through his partner. 

Jack put his hand on Gabe's head with no force whatsoever, this was Gabe's cue to move, no way did he want Jack finishing yet, however much he would love to see him climax here, Gabe needed some mutual benefit to result from this evening.

Gabe stood back up in front of Jack and licked his lips as seductively as he could , Jack was looking very flushed and Gabe loved seeing him this way. Gabe thought that with this warm up finished, now he must capitalise on a beautiful beginning and bring some cheer to this asshole as soon as possible.

Gabe smashed his lips against Jack, their kiss was forceful and needy, Jack reciprocated completely and kissed back just as hard, he even started grinding his hips into Gabe rubbing his very had cock into Gabe's member which was still covered by Gabe's trousers. This was soon to be remedied.

Gabe broke off his kissing with Jack just enough to pull his shirt up and over his own head and then taking off Jacks in the same manner. Both shirts were abandoned on their bedroom floor. Gabe continued the kissing with Jack while expertly pulling Jack away from the wall and onto his bottom bunk, there wasn't a great deal of room but if they were gonna be close they could manage as they always did. 

Gabe stopped kissing Jack and started make his way down Jacks body, he was on top of him with a great view of Jack's beautiful muscled chest, not too much or too little, just enough to be hot as hell and from the look of Jack he was doing the same to Gabe, taking in his beautiful topless body while still completely breathless from Gabe's previous ministrations. 

Gabe applied kisses all over Jacks chest and stopped only to lick his nipples one at a time, Jack loved this and more beautiful noises were coming from him. Avoiding Jack's very proud member, Gabe made quick work of taking off Jack's trousers, socks and underwear. Now Jack was completely naked underneath him and this was a most enjoyable site, Jack was strung out and hungry for more and Gabe could tell that with every passing second Jack was getting more desperate for a release. 

'You gotta tell me what you need Jackie' Gabe knew he hated being called that which made his response all so sweet.  
'If you don't fuck me here and now Gabe, I'm gonna flip you over and take you myself.'  
Even though that sounded just as rewarding to Gabe, tonight was definitely going to be his time in control.

Gabe fumbled around with his belt and removed the rest of his own clothes until he was naked too. As soon as he was looking Jack in the eye again Jack decided to trace his hands over Gabe's body, down his chest and stopping just above Gabe's proud member. Jack clearly decided to brace himself for what was to come and placed both hands either side of his own body holding onto the bed sheets below anticipating the next stage that Gabe was soon to start.

Gabe lubed up his fingers from what he had stashed underneath the bed, he hoped it was the lube bottle but at this point as long as it did the job he didn't really care. Gabe knew how desperate Jack was and had done this with him plenty of times in the past to know how much Jack was capable of dealing with so Gabe decided to slide two of his lubed fingers underneath Jack to the tight ring and push them in while all the time watching Jack's face closely to gauge whether this was too much or not. So far it was fine, better than fine in fact, he pushed his fingers slowly in and while he pushed them forward Jack opened his mouth in great pleasure pulling on the bedsheets a little at the same time. Gabe thought that this was a good start but a stronger reaction would be even better, so he added another finger and curled them slightly while in there, brushing just past Jack's sweet spot in the process. 

Jack was giving off the strangest garbled mix of pleasurable noises. Gabe was pushing his three fingers in and out quite roughly by this point and Jack was clearly loving every moment, but this was getting too much for Gabe. He knew Jack was nearing his limit but was now very aware that he himself wouldn't be able to last much longer and he hadn't even been touched yet. Gabe was going to remedy this right now, he pulled out his fingers from Jack's depths and pushed Jack's legs into the air slightly, Jack then gripped his legs around Gabe's middle and pulled him into position. Gabe read the message loud and clear that Jack was fully ready for what was coming next and took his own member in his hand, giving it a squirt from the lube bottle before pushing very slowly into Jack's depths. 

Gabe had done a very good job of loosening Jack up, but however desperate he was for his own release he did not want to hurt Jack so he pushed only the head of his member in first and watched Jack's reaction, they caught each others eyes and Jack nodded giving Gabe the go ahead to push further in. Everything up to this moment had been heavenly but seeing Jack grab at the bedsheets so tight he had balled them up in a fist while rolling his eyes back slowly was the most amazing sight. Jack felt fantastic also, Gabe knew this was going to be the case, but however many times he made love to Jack, each time was a sacred experience that he wished he could do all the time. Regrettably it had been a long time since either of them had had a chance to be this way together, but on the other hand this may be why it felt so damn good right now.

Gabe was in heaven, he had pushed his way all the way into Jack and was now resting fully inside his partner, both of them watching each others reactions, both panting slightly from the intense pleasure both of them felt. Gabe soon started to move however, he needed to feel the pleasure rise even more and he needed to find that area inside Jack that made him go bananas. Gabe pulled slowly back out and thrusted back into Jack, starting a rhythm in and out of Jack while gaining speed each time. After a few times of this motion Jack closed his eyes completely and just left his mouth wide open and his head tilting back, further back with each thrust. Gabe also noticed that now his balled up fists on the sheets had started pulling them up also, dishevelling the entire linen underneath them. 

Gabe was slamming into Jack very fast now, if they weren't both part of the super soldier project he doubted their bodies would be able to deal with the abuse, but as it happens these guys could continue more than any regular man, and continue they did. Gabe had found that with the more powerful of a thrust he was able to find Jack's sweet spot inside therefore his thrusts were being angled to push right onto this to produce some fantastic wails from the man below him. Gabe was getting very close to his own orgasm and from the look of Jack he was going to finish soon too, his member had dripped a fair amount of pre-come over his own stomach and even though Gabe knew what this would do he decided to take Jacks member in his hands and started pumping it fairly hard while slamming into Jack at the same time. 

All of this stimulus was clearly too much for Jack and Gabe knew what was going to happen. Jack wailed out like a beast and climaxed so hard he toppled Gabe over onto him face to face, Gabe took this as an opportunity to kiss Jack hard into the pillow. It took only a few more thrusts until Gabe hit his own orgasm and filled Jack quite well in the process. Gabe collapsed onto Jack's front still inside the other man but both of them had lost all energy to move by this point. 

After a few minutes had passed Gabe thought best he pull out from Jack, prying apart Jack's vice grip of his legs behind him at the same time. Gabe got up and went into the shower room. Jack followed him soon after and they cleaned each other up. Silently they settled back into Gabe's bottom bunk together and drifted off to sleep in each others arms completely exhausted.

The next morning Jack arose first, he was still completely naked as he got up, Gabe woke as soon as Jack stood up from the bed and smiled at the perfect view of Jack's arse he had, naturally he decided to give the butt-cheeks a swift smack.

'So Jack do you love Christmas yet?'  
'No Gabe, I will never love Christmas whatever you do to try to convince me.'  
Gabe was about to say something, but Jack turned around bent over him and whispered ever so softly;  
'But I will always love you.'

With that Jack turned away stretched his arms upwards nonchalantly and walked his way seductively into the shower room.  
Gabe was so bloody happy, he couldn't give a shit that it was Christmas morning anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! Hope you enjoyed the porn!


End file.
